Crystalline Skies
by Reigoo
Summary: Atlantis AU In which Alfred Jones is determined to find a sunken city from a myth in order for the development of mankind, but is that really all he wants? (And also we need more Atlantis fics for this pairing)
1. Prologue

It will always surprise me how there is so much fanart and stuff on this kind of crossover, but there are no fics! (well, I saw one but she hasn't updated, and I got impatient =_=) So! This is my attempt at writing it, please be gentle with me and I will do my best!

Prologue start!

* * *

_Idiot! You'll destroy us all!_

_We must warn the city! Hurry!_

Everything was chaos. Children wailed as desperate mothers fled to the innermost walls. Men were yelling, arms waving towards the central city. Clutching the toy bunny closer, bright green eyes searched the skies in confusion. Columns of red light were constantly shifting, as if searching for something.

_Arthur! What are you doing?! We must go!_ A familiar hand gripped his wrist and tugged, before freezing.

_M-Mathew?_ Arthur looked up at the stock-still figure, as the pillars found their target.

Francis was panicking; where did Mathew and Arthur go? However it didn't take him long, as the pillars turned a familiar blue right over two familiar mops of hair. Sucking in his breath, Francis ran towards them, yelling as Mathew slowly lifted off the ground, his royal garb billowing out like an angel.

Arthur cried out in surprise, short arms stretching out towards the figure before being pulled into an embrace.

_Don't look mon lapin, don't look._

And so little Arthur buried his face and cried as the waves crashed over the city.

* * *

Mon Lapin - My rabbit (apparently, correct me if I'm wrong)

Short no? Don't worry, I'm in the process of writing Chapter 1, wait for it u guys! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Rei here  
yeah, I realised that Usuk doesn't really happen at the beginning, but it will be coming very, very soon ^_^  
I would also like to tell anyone reading this that I am in the middle of my Exam block (I had a day off today, that's why I started)  
Ergo, I won't be updating everyday, but hopefully often enough to finish this!

* * *

_Washington, D.C 1914_

"Just you wait! I, Alfred F. Jones, will convince the Board today with my awesome findings because of my heroic character and intelligence!" A sandy blonde man exclaimed with a closed fist. Blue eyes scanned over the numerous foreign artifacts cluttered the room. In just half an hour, he will be delivering his proposal to the Board, and then he will-

A wail is heard and the blonde strolled over to the phone, half-listening to the angered voice.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec," Carefully sliding past the relics and grabbing a wrench, he proceeded to bang the boiler and twist a few knobs before returning to the phone. "How's that?" Again the words were inaudible, but sounded satisfied enough so Alfred hung up. He picked up his notes to go over again when the clock chimed.

"Well, time to go and prepare for the big opening," Alfred murmured as he tucked his notes under one arm and picked up his brief case. "We're one step closer to our dream…Grandpa." Casting one last glance at the faded photograph, he made his way to the door only to stop.

A ping sounded to alert a message sent. Setting down his case, Alfred unrolled the parchment and scanned over the neat print.

_Mr. Jones,_

_This message is to alert you to about the changed schedule, in that your meeting with the Board has been pushed back to 3:30 rather than the scheduled 4:30._

Another message came not soon after.

_Mr. Jones,_

_Since you were not present at the time designated, the Board had no choice but to reject the proposal. We are truly sorry for the outcome, and hope that-_

"This is ridiculous!" Alfred hollered.

_*BREAK*_

After chasing down the flyaway executives, Alfred was conflicted with anger and sadness. Was it really impossible to chase after a dream?

_This museum only funds scientific expeditions based on FACTS!_

It was too late now. He lost his job, and he is still not anywhere near finding the Lost Empire. Exhausted and defeated, Alfred stumbled into his apartment and fumbled for the lights, which refused to be lit. Cursing, he turned to find an oil burner when lightning struck, illuminating a figure by the window.

"Alfred F. Jones?" A sultry female voice spoke, and immediately Alfred's defenses were up.

"What the-! Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

"The chimney," she mocked. "My name is Elizabeta Hedervary, and my client has a proposition for you." She shrugged so that the strap of her dress slid down, but Alfred simply raised his eyebrow at the display.

"Uh-huh…" Alfred said. "Who is your employer?

_*BREAK*_

"Kiku Honda, preasure to meet you." The asianic man bowed, and Alfred stumbled to do the same. The land this man owned was huge, and Alfred started to wonder what such a rich man wanted from him.

Though it was safe to say that this person was certainly easier to deal with than the Hungarian woman. During the whole ride to the mansion her conversations were sharp and straight to the point, which Alfred deduced came from military practise.

"So…you knew my Grandfather?"

"Oh yes, he was the greatest exprorer I ever worked with," Mr. Honda said and gingerly picked up a wrapped parcel. "He wanted me to give this to you."

The parcel itself was fairly bulky, but had a regular prism shape. Alfred could not discern what it was just from looking. At the Asian man's encouraging look, the blonde tore away the paper, and he stared.

"This…This is…" The Watcher's Journal. A detailed and thorough account of Atlantis, said to contain the co-ordinates and maps to finding…

"I wourd not pin all my hopes on that," Honda said and Alfred whipped his head up with widened eyes. "It's probably a fake."

"No is isn't!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, causing the Japanese to tilt his head to the side. "I have spent _years_ studying artifacts that relate to this, and these codes and maps cannot be replicated so easily." During his rant Alfred did not notice a slight smile in the Asian's face.

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course! This is my life! This is the key I need to bring my childhood dream to life! I will use a rowboat if I have to! A hero like me won't be stopped." Alfred took another breath to continue his rant, until he heard gears whirring and turned to see models of…a ship?

"Forget the rowboat, Jones-san," Honda said as he also tossed a pile of folders onto said table, showing photos of numerous people. "I've already arranged a crew for this expedition, best of the very best." Alfred was speechless, clutching the book harder to fight down a bubbly feeling in his chest. Honda then looked Alfred straight in the eye with his impassive brown eyes.

"Are you a boiler-man, Jones-san, or an explorer?"

* * *

My teachers say I'm full of cliches, so if you find some that annoy you, sorry  
Anyways, I hope this was okay, seeya next time!


End file.
